THE HYUUGA'S FIRST NIGHT
by hyuuga hinata hime
Summary: Bagaimana jika ternyata takdir memang sudah diukir? Bagaimana jika ternyata nasib tidak bisa diubah? Bagaimana jika ternyata aku tidak bisa memilih? Apapun, inilah realita yang harus kita jalani... Ini adalah SEKUEL dari THE HYUUGA'S WEDDING.


**THE HYUUGA'S FIRST NIGHT**

_Bagaimana jika ternyata takdir memang sudah diukir?_

_Bagaimana jika ternyata nasib tidak bisa diubah?_

_Bagaimana jika ternyata aku tidak bisa memilih?_

_Apapun, inilah realita yang harus kita jalani..._

Author : Hyuuga Hinata Hime

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Romance

Rate : T

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AR, Semi Canon, Typo, Alur Lambat, dll.

_**Hinata's PoV**_

KREK!

'Hhh..., pegal sekali rasanya...,' batinku sambil menggeliatkan tubuh setelah melepaskan kimono pernikahanku. Ruas-ruas tulang punggungku seakan dipreteli dari persendiannya.

'Seharusnya aku tidak minum sake tadi...,' rutukku dalam hati, menyesali diriku sendiri.

Masih malas memakai kimono tidur karena masih merasa gerah, aku hanya menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut. Kemudian duduk di atas futon sambil melipat kimono berwarna violet muda bercorak bunga lavender yang kukenakan pada pernikahanku tadi.

Setelah selesai melipat kimono itu dan merapikan obinya, aku berbaring terlentang di atas futon. Meluruskan tubuhku, mengistirahatkan punggungku yang terasa kaku. Agar merasa lebih rileks, kupejamkan kedua mataku.

"Hhh...," sekali lagi aku menghela nafas, tapi sedikit lebih keras.

Malam ini terasa lebih sunyi dari biasanya. Mungkin karena malam sebelumnya aku tidur di rumah utama mansion Hyuuga. Sedangkan malam ini, aku akan tidur di rumah keluarga bunke. Di kamar Neji-niisan.

'Malam pertama...,' tiba-tiba saja hal itu terlintas di otakku. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri dalam hati.

SREK! Terdengar fusuma kamar digeser seseorang.

"Ne-Neji-niisan...?" aku terlonjak kaget. Spontan kugenggam erat selimut yang sedang kupakai untuk menutup tubuhku.

"Go-gomen nasai...!" ucap Neji-niisan, tak kalah terkejut sambil menutup kembali fusuma yang baru saja dia buka.

Masih dalam keadaan berselimut, aku berusaha berdiri. Membuka oshiire dan mengambil sebuah kimono tidur untuk segera kupakai.

Setelah kimono itu kupakai dengan secepat dan serapi yang kubisa, aku segera menggeser fusuma dan mempersilakan Neji-niisan untuk masuk ke kamarku –errr..., kamarnya, eh, maksudku kamar kami.

"Gomen nasai, Hinata-sama," sekali lagi Neji-niisan meminta maaf. Kali ini dengan sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"I-iie, Nii-san. A-aku yang se-seharusnya minta maaf, ka-karena aku tertidur...," saking gugupnya, membuatku mendadak menjadi gagap.

Neji-niisan masih berdiri mematung di hadapanku. Pun aku hanya terdiam menundukkan kepala, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang tiba-tiba terasa memanas.

'Bagaimana ini? Pipiku pasti seperti udang rebus sekarang!' jeritku dalam hati.

"Hinata-sama?" suara bariton Neji-niisan seakan menarikku agar aku tidak tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri.

"Ha? Na-nani?" tanyaku kian gugup. Namun kegugupanku saat ini mulai terintervensi oleh kecanggungan yang luar biasa ekstrim hingga membuatku mengalami kelabilan emosi.

_**Neji's PoV**_

Masih berdiri saling berhadapan, aku dan Hinata hanya terdiam saling memandang.

Wajah wanita bersurai indigo sepanjang pinggang yang baru saja kunikahi tadi siang tampak kelelahan.

Aku tersenyum saat melihat pipi chubby-nya merona. 'Masih secantik pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya,' batinku terkenang masa lalu.

"Ehm!" aku berdehem, berusaha memecah keheningan di antara kami.

"Ah! Go-gomen nasai...," Hinata tergagap lagi. Sedetik kemudian dia sedikit bergeser, seakan mempersilakanku masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Mou nemasu ka?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan.

"I-iie," jawab Hinata singkat. Kemudian dia mundur selangkah dan berbalik, meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku di depan pintu. "Ma-masuklah, Niisan...,"

Suara Hinata terdengar sedikit bergetar. Begitu pun tubuh mungilnya yang tertutup kimono tidur berwarna putih tulang itu.

Aku menyusul Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia duduk di atas futon sambil merapikan selimut yang tadi dia gunakan untuk membungkus tubuhnya. Setelah menggeser fusuma hingga tertutup, aku pun duduk di atas futon, di sampingnya.

Aku sengaja duduk agak jauh darinya karena aku tahu, dia masih canggung dengan perubahan status sosial kami yang sekarang menjadi suami istri, bukan saudara sepupu lagi. Walaupun begitu, aku sadar bahwa aku tetap bunke, dan Hinata tetap heiress dari klan Hyuuga.

Saat ini, bisa kurasakan aliran chakra wanita yang sedang duduk di sampingku agak kacau. Dan kurasa, dia pun bisa mengetahui bahwa jantungku berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya sekarang.

"Apakah Anda sudah mengantuk, Hinata-sama?" tanyaku berusaha mencairkan situasi canggung ini. "Anda tampak sangat lelah. Wajah Anda juga terlihat pucat,"

"Hn...," gumam Hinata menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah. Saya akan keluar," pamitku sambil berdiri.

"Ma-mau kemana?" tanya Hinata.

"Saya ingin keluar sebentar untuk menghirup udara segar. Sepertinya saya terlalu banyak minum sake tadi," jawabku, sekaligus beralasan.

"A-aku temani...," ujar Hinata nyaris tak terdengar. Ucapannya perlahan mengukir senyum di wajahku.

"Kalau begitu, pakailah kimono yang lebih tebal. Di luar sangat dingin,"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, lalu membuka oshiire dan mengambil sebuah mantel tebal yang berbulu pada bagian lehernya. Sedetik kemudian tubuh mungilnya seakan terkubur di dalam mantel itu.

"Douzo, Hinata-sama," aku menggeser fusuma, mempersilakan Hinata untuk keluar terlebih dulu. Kemudian aku mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang.

_**Author's PoV**_

Malam sudah larut. Udara di luar pun sangat dingin. Begitu dingin hingga terasa menusuk tulang. Namun bulan purnama bercadar jelaga menghiasi langit kelam bertabur bintang. Membuat sepasang suami istri yang baru saja resmi menikah itu betah duduk berduaan di teras rumah.

"Malam yang indah, ya?" suara lirih Hinata terdengar seperti sebuah simfoni bertempo andante di telinga Neji.

"Hn," gumam Neji mengiyakan pendapat Hinata.

"Ne-Neji-niisan..., bo-bolehkah aku me-meminta sesuatu?" tanya Hinata, terdengar ragu dan malu-malu.

"Hai. Apakah itu, Hinata-sama?" tanya Neji ingin tahu.

"Ja-jangan memanggilku de-dengan suffix 'sama' lagi...," jawab Hinata. "Cu-cukup Hinata saja...,"

Entah Neji menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi saat ini Hinata sedang memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya untuk mengalihkan rasa malunya.

"Akan tetapi, itu hanya bisa saya lakukan ketika kita hanya berdua saja. Anda mengerti maksud saya, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk. Neji tersenyum melihat istrinya menunduk sambil memainkan jarinya.

"A-aku akan be-berusaha agar bisa...," ucapan Hinata terhenti sejenak. "Me-mencintai Neji-niisan...," cetus Hinata lirih. "A-aku akan berusaha membuat Neji-niisan ba-bahagia," lanjutnya dengar suara lebih mantap.

Nyaris saja Neji terlonjak karena saking kagetnya mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Refleks dia menoleh ke arah wanita di sampingnya, memandangnya dengan tatapan intens.

Andai saja Hinata tidak sibuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, dia pasti akan bisa melihat rona yang sama di wajah Neji saat ini.

Hinata tidak memainkan jarinya lagi, tapi menggenggam erat ujung mantel tebal yang sedang dipakainya. Meremasnya kuat-kuat untuk menyalurkan kegugupannya.

"Arigatou," ucap Neji berbisik. Dia pun menunduk malu, tapi juga merasa bahagia.

"Ku-kuharap Neji-niisan mau memberiku se-sedikit waktu...," pinta Hinata.

Neji menoleh, memandang Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis. Kemudian kembali menunduk dengan tangan terulur ke atas, menyentuh puncak kepala Hinata, mengelus rambut panjangnya lembut.

"Tentu. Selama apapun Anda inginkan, saya akan menunggu...," ucap Neji tenang, penuh pengertian.

"Arigatou..., Neji-niisan...," kali ini Hinata yang berterima kasih.

Neji masih mengelus rambut Hinata beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa Hinata menyembunyikan jemarinya ke dalam mantel bulu yang kebesaran itu karena mulai kedinginan.

"Sudah larut. Lebih baik kita masuk," ajak Neji sambil berdiri. "Lagipula di luar sangat dingin. Saya tidak mau disalahkan jika besok Anda sakit," lanjut Neji sambil tersenyum menggoda Hinata.

Sekali lagi, Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Melihat tangan Neji yang terulur di hadapannya, Hinata segera meraihnya dan menggenggamnya.

Masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga bunke, Neji mengantar Hinata ke kamarnya. Jemari mungil Hinata masih berada dalam genggaman tangan kekar pria jangkung itu.

Sesampainya di depan kamar, Neji menggeser fusuma. Mempersilakan Hinata untuk masuk lebih dulu. Sambil menunduk malu, Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar. Meninggalkan Neji yang masih berdiri terdiam.

Tangan mereka yang masih bergandengan, membuat Hinata tanpa sengaja menarik Neji untuk segera masuk ke dalam kamar.

_**Hinata's PoV**_

Jemari Neji-niisan dingin sekali. Aku lupa mengingatkannya untuk memakai mantel saat duduk di teras tadi. 'Ugh..., istri macam apa aku ini?' rutukku pada diri sendiri.

Kulepaskan genggaman tanganku dari jemari Neji-niisan. Samar kudengar suara fusuma digeser perlahan hingga tertutup sempurna. Walau cahaya di dalam kamar ini temaram, tapi bisa kulihat dari sudut mataku tubuh kekar Neji-niisan yang masih berdiri di depan fusuma berbayang pada shoji. Membuatku sedikit gugup.

Dengan agak tergesa-gesa, kurapikan kembali futon agar Neji-niisan bisa segera tidur. Setelah selesai menyiapkan selimut, kuraih kembali tangan Neji-niisan agar dia duduk di sampingku.

"Samukatta ne...," gumamku sambil mengusap-usap jemari Neji-niisan pelan, mencoba untuk menghangatkannya.

"Daijoubu," ujarnya sambil meraih tanganku, menghentikan gerakan tanganku. "Mari kita tidur. Ini sudah sangat larut," ajak Neji-niisan dengan suara datar.

Aku tahu dia berusaha terlihat tenang. Aku pun begitu. Namun kami berdua sama-sama pemilik kekkei genkai byakugan. Sekuat apapun kami berusaha untuk mengendalikan rasa canggung, tetap saja akan terlihat.

"Hn...," gumamku lirih.

Kulepaskan genggaman tanganku dari jemari tangan Neji-niisan. Kemudian aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas futon sebelah kanan.

Sementara itu, Neji-niisan menarik selimut tebalku yang berwarna ungu muda bercorak mega mendung untuk menutupi tubuhku yang agak kedinginan.

"Oyasumi..., Hinata...," bisik Neji-niisan sambil menepuk pelan selimut tebal itu, tepat di atas pundakku.

"O-oyasumi, Neji-niisan...," balasku sambil berguling, berbaring miring ke arah kanan. Memunggungi Nejii-niisan.

Sejenak kemudian, kurasakan gerakan lembut di balik punggungku. Neji-niisan sedikit bergeser ke kiri, lalu berbaring di atas futonnya. Dia membentangkan sebuah selimut bercorak sama dengan selimutku untuk menutupi tubuh kekarnya.

_**Neji's PoV**_

'Hhh..., untung malam ini dingin sekali...,' batinku mensyukuri kondisi udara sekitar.

Tidak terbiasa menelan minuman beralkohol membuat tubuhku gampang memanas. Padahal sake yang kutenggak tadi hanya segelas.

Dan pengaruhnya cukup terasa bagiku. Kepalaku pusing dan perutku agak perih. Membuatku agak gelisah menahan rasa tak enak dalam tubuhku.

Kupejamkan kedua mataku. Kuangkat tangan kiriku untuk memijat pelan pelipisku. Sementara tangan kananku kutekan pelan pada perut bagian atas. Dapat kurasakan bahwa produksi asam lambungku saat ini menjadi sedikit berlebihan.

"Ne-Neji-niisan...," suara lembut wanita yang sedang berbaring di samping kananku membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. "Mou nemasu ka...?"

Mata putihnya sedang memandangiku sekarang. Tatapannya penuh rasa cemas.

Tak mau membuatnya khawatir, aku segera menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum. Kuturunkan tangan kiriku dari pelipisku.

"Da-daijoubu ka...?" sekali lagi dia bertanya, dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang masih sama.

"Hn," gumamku menjawab pertanyaannya. Masih sambil tersenyum. "Anda belum tidur?" kataku balik bertanya padanya.

"Ah..., a-aku..., ti-tidak bisa tidur...," jawab Hinata gugup. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ketika menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.

"Hn?" gumamku dengan intonasi bertanya.

"I-ini, ma-malam pertama kita...," suara Hinata nyaris tak terdengar. Dia menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi setengah wajahnya.

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Refleks aku menoleh kepadanya. Berusaha melihat wajahnya yang tersembunyi. Tangannya yang sedang menggenggam selimut tebal itu terlihat gemetar walau dengan resonansi yang sangat rendah.

"Hn...," aku menggumam lagi, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Hening. Hanya suara desau angin yang terdengar, seakan menjadi rhapsody yang mengiringi irama detak jantungku yang bersahutan dengan denyut nadi wanita bersurai indigo yang berbaring di sampingku.

Aku masih memandang ke arahnya yang masih bersembunyi di bawah selimut. Dia pun masih memandangiku dengan ekspresi campuran antara malu dan takut.

_**Author's PoV**_

Entah siapa yang memulai. Namun tatapan kedua saudara sepupu yang kini telah menjadi suami istri tersebut, membuat wajah mereka kian dekat. Bagai magnet dengan gaya tarik-menarik yang sangat kuat.

Tiap detik yang berlalu, tiap centi pula jarak di antara mereka yang berkurang. Hingga pada suatu moment krusial, gerakan mereka sama-sama terhenti. Begitu pula nafas mereka.

Neji mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke belakang punggung Hinata. Seakan dia takut jika tiba-tiba Hinata tersadar lalu menghindar. Dengan lembut dia menarik tubuh Hinata agar menghadap ke arahnya.

Hinata yang merasakan tangan kekar Neji mendorongnya mendekat ke arah dada bidang kakak sepupunya –yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya– refleks menyentuh dada bidang itu, menahannya agar di antara mereka tetap ada jarak.

Neji menatap Hinata tajam, tapi lembut. Tangan kirinya bergerak ke atas, mengusap kepala Hinata, membelai rambut panjangnya.

Kelembutan Neji membuat Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya, seolah ingin meresapi kasih sayang yang diberikan Neji kepadanya. Sejak dulu, hingga detik ini.

"Apakah Anda sedang mencoba untuk menggoda saya?" bisik Neji dengan suara sangat pelan, menggelitik telinga Hinata.

"Na-nani...?" tanya Hinata terkejut. Spontan dia membuka kedua matanya. Dan hal pertama yang dia lihat setelah itu adalah bayangan wajahnya sendiri yang terpantul dari dalam mata yang sama seperti miliknya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Hinata merasa aliran darahnya seakan terpusat menuju kedua pipinya. Membuatnya merona luar biasa.

"Setiap kali Anda terpejam, rasanya saya ingin segera mencuri sesuatu dari Anda sebelum Anda membuka mata kembali...," seringai tipis terukir di kedua sudut bibir pria tampan itu.

"Me-mencuri? Ma-maksud Neji-niisan...?" kali ini Hinata berusaha mundur, menghindari tatapan mata Neji yang seolah ingin mencari celah menuju hatinya.

Neji menarik Hinata, mendekatkan kembali wajahnya. Dia bisa merasakan wanita di depannya menahan nafas karena sejenak tadi dia tak merasakan hembusan nafas di wajahnya untuk beberapa saat.

Kali ini Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Berusaha bersembunyi dalam rengkuhan dada bidang Neji. Mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang terasa kian memanas.

Tangan Neji yang tadinya mengelus rambut Hinata, bergerak maju menyentuh pipi chubby wanita itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, jemari panjang milik tangan kekar itu menyelinap masuk ke dalam rambut indigo sang istri. Ibu jarinya yang tertinggal di dagu tirus lambang feminitas seorang heiress bergerak mengangkat wajah manis yang tampak semakin merona itu.

Masih dalam keadaan terpejam, Hinata dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh bibir mungilnya yang sensual. Iya, satu kecupan ringan mendarat di sana. Seperti belajar mengecap rasa manis yang belum pernah dia rasakan.

Hinata membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Sementara bibirnya masih terkunci oleh bibir tipis pria bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu. Tidak ada paksaan, tidak ada ketergesaan. Itu hanya sekedar kecupan, bukan ciuman.

Akan tetapi, jemari Neji mulai mendorong lembut kepala Hinata. Menekannya agar dia bisa meresapi kehangatan hembusan nafas Hinata. Bibir tipis pria itu sedikit terbuka, mengecup bibir bawah Hinata yang lebih tebal jika dibanding bibir atasnya.

Mendapatkan rangsangan yang sedemikian rupa, tanpa sadar Hinata merintih lirih. "Mhh...," respon yang diterima Neji benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

Terkejut akan reaksi yang diberikan Hinata, Neji melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir wanita itu. Dan pemandangan menakjubkan memanjakan penglihatan Neji saat ini. Hinata, dengan wajah merona dan bibir sedikit terbuka. Kedua matanya masih terpejam, dihiasi kedua alis yang nyaris bertaut ke tengah dahinya.

"Mencuri ciuman darimu, Hinata...," bisik Neji di telinga Hinata. Hembusan nafas pria itu terasa seperti kepakan sayap kupu-kupu yang menyibak lembut rambutnya.

"Hhh..., hhh...," Hinata berusaha sedapat mungkin mempertahankan nafasnya, walau harus melalui mulut.

Selain itu, dia tak ingin debaran jantungnya terdengar oleh Neji. Itu sebabnya dia bergerak mundur, agak berontak seolah ingin keluar dari penjara yang terbuat dari lengan kokoh sang suami.

Akan tetapi ternyata usahanya sia-sia saja. Karena walaupun Neji akhirnya melepaskannya, pria itu telanjur merasakan denyut nadi Hinata yang menjadi lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Itu terjadi karena Neji pun merasakan hal yang sama persis seperti yang Hinata rasakan saat ini.

"Ne-Neji-niisan...," desah Hinata menyebut nama suaminya. Masih dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah.

"Hn?" Neji hanya menggumam untuk merespon panggilan Hinata.

"A-apakah..., Ne-Neji-niisan ingin melakukannya?"

_**Hinata's PoV**_

Aku kaget dengan ucapanku sendiri. Membuatku secepat kilat menutup mulutku dengan tangan. Malu, aku segera menundukkan kepalaku, menyembunyikan wajahku kembali ke dalam rengkuhan lengan Neji-niisan yang masih menahan punggungku.

Tubuhku gemetar. Bukan karena kedinginan. Paling tidak, aku memang sudah tidak kedinginan lagi sekarang. Tubuhku gemetar karena gugup menghadapi situasi ini.

Akan tetapi, sentuhan lembut Neji-niisan yang membelai rambutku seakan berusaha menenangkanku. Dia menggeser tubuhnya, sedikit lebih dekat dengan tubuhku. Sepertinya futon kami sudah sangat berantakan saat ini.

Dengan tangan kanannya yang melingkar ke belakang leherku, dia mengangkat kepalaku sejenak. Kemudian meletakkan kepalaku di atas lengan kirinya sebagai bantal untukku. Sedetik kemudian, dapat kudengar detak jantungnya karena telingaku begitu dekat dengan dada bidangnya.

"Tidurlah, Hinata...," bisik Neji-niisan dengan suara sangat lirih hingga nyaris tak terdengar oleh telingaku.

"De-demo...," aku berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukannya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. "Ko-kore wa..., mmh..., a-ano...," bagaimana aku menyampaikannya.

Saat ini aku benar-benar kebingungan mencari kata-kata yang tepat agar dapat kurangkai menjadi kalimat yang bisa membuat Neji-niisan mengerti tanpa aku harus mengatakannya secara frontal.

"Hinata..., aku akan melakukannya nanti...," bisik Neji-niisan di telingaku. "Saat kau mencintaiku...," ujarnya menyambung ucapannya yang terpotong tadi.

Aku terkesiap, mendongak dan memandang wajah Neji-niisan dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Namun saat kutatap kedua mata putihnya yang bening itu, aku sadar aku tak perlu bertanya.

"Ja, oyasumi ne..., Hinata-chan...," Neji-niisan mengecup keningku lembut. Persis seperti yang dia lakukan di depan altar pernikahan.

F I N

_Okay..., this one was so weird. I knew it...!_

_But I really do hope you all the reader enjoy it._

_Thank you for reading and don't forget to review._


End file.
